Sorry! Makes You Wait!
by choi Ryeosomnia
Summary: Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Maaf membuatmu menangis sendiri..! /KyuWook/ slight KyuMin/YeWook/


" Kyuuu~ apa harus benar-benar pergi? "

" Tentu saja "

" Tidak bisakah jika bukan kau? "

" Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja disana "

" Aku..hikz..ka-kau tak akan berpaling kan? "

" Hmm? Bicara apa kau ini? Hanya kau yang aku suka. Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang lain selain dirimu? Percayalah padaku "

.

Janji itu? Janji itu benar-benar menjadi satu-satunya penguat gadis bersurai panjang dengan warna kecoklatan. Janji yang selalu ia tunggu. Janji yang selalu menemani hari-hari yang di laluinya.

.

.

.

Tittle : Sorry! Makes You Wait

Author : Choi Ryeosomnia

( phiphohBie )

Cast :

Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Sungmin

Pair :

KyuWook, KyuMin, YeWook

Summary :

Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Maaf membuatmu menangis sendiri.

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Ryeowook memandang keluar jendela kamarnya. Memandang kosong ke depan. Entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya. Yeoja itu sudah hampir seharian ini menghabiskan liburan di akhir pekannya hanya diam diri mengurung di kamar. Menolak semua ajakan teman-temannya untuk pergi ke pantai atau pun hanya sekedar berbelanja barang-barang yang bisa di bilang tak berguna.

Ryeowook beranjak bangun dari tempatnya semula menuju cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya. Yeoja itu mematutu dirinya di cermin. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan bola mata coklat caramel cerah yang kini tampak meredup memakai baju santai berwarna putih dengan lengan yang terbuka. Hmm, siapa yang mengetahui bahwa gadis karamel itu tengah menderita. Bibir cerry murni miliknya tersenyum. Ia berlatih sekuat yang ia bisa untuk tersenyum. Mencoba menampilkan senyum tulusnya. Tapi tetap saja yang ia dapati hanyalah senyum terpaksa yang menyiratkan banyak kesedihan. Guratan sedih di wajah putih yang terpahat sempurna itu benar-benar terlihat.

Seseorang masuk tanpa permisi ke dalam kamarnya. Seorang namja dengan mata bulan sabit jika tersenyum. Namja berambut brunette itu menatap nanar ke arah Ryeowook. " Wookie "

Ryeowook menoleh ke arah sang namja. Senyum di bibirnya mengembang. " Oppa, sudah siap? " tanyanya riang yang malah semakin membuat Yesung—nama namja itu menelan ludahnya keluh.

" Berhenti bersikap seolah kau baik-baik saja Wookie-ah. Kyuhyun akan menjadi milik orang lain sebentar lagi " ujarnya dengan nada lirih. Sedikit rasa menyesal saat harus mengucapkan kata-kata yang teramat menyakitkan bagi yeoja mungil di depannya itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar, " Aku tahu itu Oppa. Tak perlu kau ingatkan aku soal itu " sedikit terkekeh saat mengucapkannya.

Yesung menggeleng pelan saat melihat Ryeowook yang benar-benar memasang wajah dan senyum palsunya itu. Sungguh, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan lagi selain melihat orang yang kau sayangi harus berpura-pura bahagia di depanmu. Rasanya seperti kau tak berguna dan tak bisa apa-apa.

" Apa kau masih akan tetap menunggunya? "

Ryeowook menunduk, kali ini wajahnya terlihat datar. " Tak ada hal lagi yang bisa ku lakukan Oppa. Ini sudah takdirnya " jawabnya dengan mengangkat kepalanya lagi menatap mata obsidian Yesung lembut.

Mata ini.. mata yang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya jatuh begitu dalam pada pesonanya. Mata yang seakan selalu menghipnotisnya. Mata yang selalu memancarkan kobaran api semangat, sekaligus mata yang selalu terlihat begitu terluka.

" Kenapa kau selalu begini? Kenapa selalu menjadi orang munafik? Sudah banyak yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau diam saja saat milikmu di rebut orang lain? Kau seharusnya mempertahankannya. " kata Yesung.

Ryeowook kembali menunduk, " Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kyuhyun bahkan tak mengenaliku. Dia melupakanku Oppa " tanggapnya lemah. Nada suara ini benar-benar menyayat hati Yesung.

" Kau percaya pada kekuatan hati dan Cinta?. Kyuhyun masih mempunyai hati, percayalah bahwa di hatinya masih ada dirimu. "

Yesung melangkah keluar dari kamar Ryeowook setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut. Menutup pintu itu pelan sehingga tak menimbulkan suara. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tengah menangis sendirian lagi. Meratapi kenaifannya. Menyesali kemunafikannya.

Yesung menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar Ryeowook. mendesah berat seolah banyak persoalan yang ia tangani. Pada kenyataannya ini hanyalah masalah yeoja mungil itu. Tapi entah kenapa, jika menyangkut yeoja mungil itu, semua terasa begitu berat dan memusingkan dirinya.

" Ku mohon Ryeowook-ah. Untuk kali ini saja berjuanglah demi kebahagiaanmu " bisiknya pelan.

.

I heard..

That you're settled down

That you found a girl

And you're married now

I heard..

That your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things

I didn't give to you

~ Adele — Someone Like You ~

.

.

Ryeowook terdiam di posisinya untuk beberapa saat. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, kakinya terasa lemas tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia merosot jatuh ke lantai kamarnya yang dihiasi karpet lembut berwarna violet. Liquid bening itu mengalir begitu saja menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Di tutupnya wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya. Digigitnya bibir tersebut untuk menahan isakannya. Tak ia pedulikan sedikit darah yang keluar akibat gigitan kerasnya itu. Sungguh, ini terlalu menyakitkan. Teramat menyakitkan. Namja itu—Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang berjanji akan kembali dua tahun setelah menyelesaikan pertukaran pelajaran yang di adakan sekolahnya ternyata tak kunjung juga datang. Bahkan ini sudah tahun ke tujuh semenjak kepergiannya. Lalu dua bulan yang lalu, dua bulan yang teramat menyakitkan untuk Ryeowook...

**~ FlashBack ~**

Ryeowook yang saat ini sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan mendapat gelar sarjana S1 itu kini tengah membantu Umma nya di butik yang menyediakan gaun pengantin. Setelah mendapat gelar S1 sebenarnya sang Umma sudah mneyarankan pada dirinya untuk meneruskan pendidikannya di jenjang S2. Namun nyatanya, Ryeowook menolak dengan alasan ingin membantu Umma nya bekerja di butik miliknya sendiri itu. Lagi pula ia juga kasihan pada Umma nya yang memang single parent semenjak kepergian Appanya tiga tahun yang lalu yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan.

Ryeowook sedang membersihkan kaca depan butik miliknya. Sedangkan sang Umma masih ada keperluan entah kemana.

Seorang yeoja dengan kulit putih bersih dan juga berambut pendek sebahu dengan warna pirang memasuki butiknya. Ryeowook berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya dan menghampiri yeoja itu.

" Selamat datang. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu eerr.. "

" Lee Sungmin. Panggil saja Sungmin " jawab sang yeoja lembut. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis memandang yeoja yang juga bertubuh mungil itu meskipun tubuhnya jauh lebih mungil sih.

" Engh, saya ingin memesan gaun pengantin. Bisakah? "

Ryeowook mengangguk antusias, " Tentu. Silahkan anda melihat-lihat gaunnya atau anda juga bisa mendesain sendiri dan pihak butik kami yang akan merancangnya " jawabnya Ryeowook sopan.

Sungmin menggeleng, " Aku benar-benar tak paham gaun apa yang harus aku pilih. Sepertinya aku juga harus minta persetujuan dari calon suamiku. Sebentar lagi dia akan kesini " wajahnya merona merah saat mengucapkan kata 'calon suami'. Tak ayal Ryeowook pun juga ikut tersenyum kecil. Hah~ jika sudah begini, rasanya ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama seperti yeoja di depannya ini. Memilih gaun pengantin bersama dengan calon suaminya yang tentu saja orang yang diharapkan adalah Cho Kyuhyun. orang yang dinantinya sudah tujuh tahun ini.

" Ah~ kalau begitu bagaimana kalau anda saya temani melihat-lihat gaunnya dulu, yah sambil menunggu calon suami anda itu. " ajaknya.

Sungmin mengangguk, dan mulai menelusuri setidap sudut butik yang memamerkan begitu banyak gaun pernikahan yang benar-benar bisa dibilang 'Waah, fantastic baby'. Sungguh, Sungmin merasa tak salah memilih butik. Melihat bagaimana rancangan-rancangan yang benar-benar menghasilkan sebuah gaun yang begitu indah. Mata Sungmin nampak berkilat-kilat bahagia saat membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika dirinya memakai gaun pengantin dan juga calon suaminya itu yang memakai tuxedo. Waah~ wajahnya merona seketika saat membayangkannya.

Drrtt.. Drrttt..

Ponselnya Sungmin bergetar. Sebuah email masuk di ponselnya. Membacanya sekilas lalu tersenyum. Di tolehkannya wajahnya pada Ryeowook, " Ryeowook-ssi, mari kita ke depan. Sepertinya calon suamiku sudah ada di depan "

Ryeowook sedikit takjub saat menyadari bahwa Sungmin mengetahui namanya. Namun keterkejutan itu tak berlangsung lama, mengingat ia memakai name tag di bajunya. Jadi wajar kan jika Sungmin tahu. Pasti dia membaca name tag nya.

Ryeowook mengikuti langkah kaki Sungmin yang lebih dulu berjalan di depannya.

Setelah sampai depan, Sungmin langsung berlari menerjang punggung seorang namja jangkung yang berdiri memunggugi dirinya juga Ryeowook.

" Kau lama sekalii siih~ " Sungmin berucap manja pada namja yang di peluknya dari belakang itu.

Ryeowook yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Tapi senyum itu tiba-tiba memudar digantikan dengan ekspresi yang sulit di artikan saat melihat wajah namja tersebut.

Namja itu tersenyum sambil mengacak surai pirang milik Sungmin. Senyum itu, suara itu, mata itu, wajah itu dan orang itu adalah...

" Kyuuuu~ " panggilnya pelan yang sempat di dengar oleh Sungmin juga 'calon suaminya'

Sontak mereka memandang Ryeowook. Sungmin menarik lengan 'calon suaminya' mendekat pada Ryeowook saat dilihatnya tangan Ryeowook yang mencengkram ujung rok kerjanya kuat.

" Ryeowook-ssi, gwenchana? " Sungmin memegang bahu Ryeowook. sedangkan Ryeowook tak mengindahkan panggilan Sungmin. Dia sibuk menatap intens seorang namja jangkung. Namja yang sudah lama ia nanti. Namja yang sudah ingkar janji padanya. Namja yang membuatnya harus merasa terikat dengan janjinya tujuh tahun lalu. Dan sekarang? Namja itu muncul kembali dengan...

" Noona..Noona! hey, Noona " namja yang memang adalah Kyuhyun itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Ryeowook. dan benar saja, itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook kembali tersadar pada dunia kerinduannya.

" Kyu..Hyun "

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya bingung begitupun dengan Sungmin. Mereka berpikir, bagaimana bisa yeoja yang baru pertama kali mereka temui ini bisa mengenal Kyuhyun?

" Ya? kau mengenalku? "

DEG!

Jantung Ryeowook seakan copot saat itu juga. Satu kalimat yang benar-benar sukses membuatnya ingin sekali memutus urat nadinya saat itu juga. 'Kau mengenalku?' hei jangan bercanda Kyu. Mana bisa kau begitu saja melupakan yeoja yang begitu setia menunggumu sampai tujuh tahun ini. Hatinya terasa di cubit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak, aliran darahnya seolah berhenti. Kakinya lemas. Sungguh, inikah balasan yang ia dapatkan? tujuh tahun, tujuh tahun dirinya menunggu Kyuhyun. tujuh tahun dirinya mempertahankan hatinya untuk Kyuhyun. bahkan dia rela menolak namja-namja yang berebut ingin menjadikan dirinya kekasih mereka, bahkan ia menolak Yesung seseorang yang selalu menemaninya demi Kyuhyun. demi Cho Kyuhyun. tapi apa sekarang? Kenapa malah Kyuhyun berkata menyakitkan seperti itu? Dan lagi... inikah calon suami yeoja bernama Sungmin itu? Benarkah?

" Ka-kau tak mengenaliku? " tanyanya dengan suara yang tercekat. Tuhan, kenapa harus seperti ini?

" Ya! memangnya siapa kau? Apa aku pernah berkenalan denganmu? " tanya Kyuhyun datar.

Ryeowook langsung mengubah mimik wajahnya menjadi tersenyum hangat. " Ah, mianhae. Aku pikir anda teman saya. Dan perkenalkan nama saya Kim Ryeowook. saya yang akan mendesain baju pernikahan anda "

Kyuhyun hanya ber'oh'ria. Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada yeoja bermata foxy di sampingnya. " Jadi apa sudah menemukan yang cocok? "

Sungmin menggeleng dan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, " Belum. Disini gaunnya bagus-bagus aku jadi susah untuk memilih. Bantu aku untuk memilihnya ne? " pintanya manja yang disanggupi anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menekan dada kirinya kuat. Sakit! Sakit sekali rasanya saat seseorang yang kau nanti-nanti kedatangannya dengan waktu yang cukup lama ternyata kini sudah kembali. Ya, kembali dengan membawa calon pendampingnya. Dan lebih menyakitkan lagi saat mengetahui bahwa kau telah **dilupakan.**

Ryeowook mengangguk lemah saat Sungmin meminta ijin untuk melihat-lihat baju pernikahan di butiknya yang tentu saja dengan Kyuhyun.

'Aku akan mencari Siwon Oppa untuk menanyakan ini semua padanya' batinnya.

.

.

" Mianhae Wookie-ah, Oppa terlambat memberitahumu " lirih Siwon menyesal. Siwon adalah sahabat kecil Kyuhyun yang juga mengenalnya. Dia juga tahu perihal hubungan kedua sahabat yang merangkap sudah dianggap sebagai dongsaeng itu.

Ryeowook diam, tatapan matanya kosong. Siwon hanya bisa mengelus punggung Ryeowook mencoba memberi kenyamanan. " Aku juga baru tahu kalau ia kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu saat ia pulang menyelesaikan pertukaran pelajar. Saat itu pihak keluarga Kyuhyun tak memberi tahu aku maupun pihak sekolah. Dan seperti yang kita dengar bahwa Kyuhyun pindah ke kanada. Aku, kau dan semuanya berpikir bahwa mungkin keluarga Kyuhyun ada urusan penting sehingga menetap disana. Dan dua tahun lalu aku baru mengetahui kejadian yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku benar-benar tak tahu harus mengabarimu bagaimana lagi, karena memang kita sudah hilang kontak kan semenjak kau pindah karena kepergian ayahmu tiga tahun silam " Siwon menjelaskan dengan suara yang lemah dan juga sedikit menyesal. Sungguh, ini benar-benar gila. Siwon tak habis pikir bahwa nasih hubungan kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap dongsaeng harus berjalan sesulit ini.

" Mianhae Wookie-ah, jeongmal mianhae " ucap Siwon berulang kali. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya, senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya. Tapi Siwon bersumpah, bahwa ini adalah senyum menyakitkan yang pernah ia lihat dari sosok seorang Kim Ryeowook yang selalu ceria.

" Gwenchana Siwon Oppa. Ini bukan salahmu " tuturnya ceria.

Siwon memeluk tubuh Ryeowook. " Menangislah Wookie-ah. Jangan tutupi semua ini dengan senyum memaksamu. Itu terasa menyakitkan Wookie " Siwon turut menangis bersama Ryeowook hari itu. Hari yang benar-benar membuat Ryeowook seperti dihantam batu besar dan terjatuh di samudra yang luas. Ini terlalu mengejutkan. Ia tak bisa mempercayainya. Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun.. telah hilang ingatan akibat kecelakaan yang ia dapatkan. membuatnya harus berobat di kanada karena luka yang ia dapat cukup parah. Dan saat itu, Sungmin. Lee Sungmin yeoja yang memiliki umur empat tahun diatas Kyuhyun selalu menemani hari-hari Kyuhyun di sekolah barunya di tingkat SMA kelas 3. Yeoja itu adalah guru magang. Sungmin juga berasal dari Korea, tapi dia terpaksa pindah ke kanada karena mengikuti orang tuanya yang membuka saham disana. Saat itulah keduanya mulai dekat dan merasakan nyaman. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menyatakan cintanya yang mau tak mau Kyuhyun yang juga merasa nyaman pun akhirnya menerimanya. Dan hubungan itu berjalan dua tahun sekarang ini. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan pulang ke Korea dengan alasan ingin menikah di negara kelahiran mereka.

Dunia Ryeowook seolah berputar. Takdir begitu kejam mempermainkan hidupnya. Tak sanggup lagi rasanya jika harus hidup di dunia ini. Tapi dia masih mencoba bertahan. Dia tak mau lemah hanya karena cinta. Masih banyak yang belum ia selesaikan di dunia ini. Ia harus berjuang melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia tak boleh terpuruk. Ia masih memiliki Yesung Oppa, ia masih memilik Umma yang memberikannya kasih sayang murni dan membesarkannya hingga ia menjadi gadis belia yang begitu mandiri. Ya! dia tak akan goyah. Ia sudah putuskan bahwa ia akan bertahan dengan kehidupannya ini, tanpa Kyuhyun disampingnya.

**~Flashback Off~**

Ryeowook menyeka air matanya kasar. Tidak! Ia tak boleh lemah. Ryeowook berjalan keluar menuju mobilnya dan memacunya ke tempat dimana seseorang tersebut—Kyuhyun akan menikahi Lee Sungmin. Dadanya benar-benar sesak saat ini. Ia tak menyangka bahwa semua ini akan menimpanya. Rasanya seperti sebuah drama.. perasaan yang sudah berbunga-bunga karena bisa bertemu dengan namja yang sudah ia tunggu kini lenyap digantikan dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Rasakan bagaimana jika kau di posisinya. Menunggunya 7 tahun lamanya, menguatkan hatinya bahwa cintanya hanya untuk namja itu, tapi saat Ia sudah kembali kau harus menelan pil kepahitan karena ia akan menikah. Yeah, menikah dengan seseorang yang bukan dirimu.

Air mata itu turun begitu saja mengalir seperti anak sungai yang terus-terusan membasahi kedua pipinya. Bohong, sungguh bohong jika ia berkata 'baik-baik saja'. Lihatlah keadaannya yang tampak kacau itu, bahkan make up dan gaun cantik itu tak dapat menutupi air mukanya yang sangat terlihat kacau. Yeah, gadis itu akan menghadiri upacara pernikahan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Sungguh, ini adalah hal paling berat ketika kau harus pergi ke acara pernikahan orang yang kau sayangi dulu dan entah sampai kapan, lalu mengucapkan kata selamat dengan senyum palsu, mengucapkan baik-baik saja pada sahabatmu, ikut bersuka cita untuk kebahagiaan keduanya dan meminta pada Tuhan agar keduanya langgeng. Haha~ konyol kan? bagaimana bisa Ryeowook akan melakukan hal-hal diatas itu?

Kau pikir Ryeowook rela? Tidak. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak rela jika Kyuhyun akan menikah dengan orang lain. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Semua sudah di luar kendalinya. Tuhan benar-benar membutakannya takdir yang begitu menyakitkan.

~FlashBack~

" Kau.. sebenarnya siapa dirimu? "

Ryeowook tersenyum manis memandang Kyuhyun yang sedikit meremas rambutnya frustasi, " Aku? Aku hanya seorang designer yang menangani baju pernikahan anda dengan Sungmin-ssi "

Kyuhyun menggeleng, " Bohong! Kau..k-kau selalu muncul di mimpiku, bahkan ak-aku diam-diam memikirkanmu. A-apa dan sebenarnya ada hubungan apa aku denganmu? " tanyanya frustasi.

Mata Ryeowook memanas. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya sama sekali. Tenggorokan serasa tercekat. Begitukah? Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya?

" Minahae, saya masih ada pelanggan lain. Permisi. " pamitnya sopan. Dengan sedikit cepat Ryeowook melangkah menjauh dari Kyuhyun. dia sudah tak mampu lagi, tak mampu lagi berbohong. Ini terlalu menyakitkan.

" Kenapa kau berbohong? "

Yesung menyandarkan dirinya di tembok dengan melipat dada. Pandangannya melembut sekaligus ada setitik pancaran sedih saat melihat gadis yang begitu Ia cintai menangis.

" Memangnya aku harus apa? Dia saja tak mengingatku kan? " Ryeowook terkekeh pelan yang bagi Yesung seperti sangat menyayat hati.

~FlashBack Off~

.

.

Ryeowook memarkirkannya di area parkiran gereja yang sudah disediakan. Pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan di mulai 45 menit lagi. Gereja ini? Gereja ini adalah gereja dimana saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun saling mengikat janji. Berjanji akan menikah suatu saat nanti, berjanji akan hidup bersama, berjanji akan saling membagi suka dan duka bersama dan berjanji akan saling menguatkan di saat sehat mau pun sakit. Hn, ini memang janji saat mereka masih SMA kelas 1 dulu, tapi salahkan jika memang Ryeowook mengharapkan hal tersebut terjadi pada dirinya dan Kyuhyun?

Ryeowook menatap sekeliling taman belakang gereja. Mencoba mengingat masa-masa saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun. bolehkah? Bolehkan untuk sekali saja dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia akan mengingat memory masa lalu. Setelah ini ia tak akan mencoba mengingatnya. Ia tak mungkin memikirkan seseorang yang sudah berstatus suami orang kan? ia bukan yeoja seperti itu.

**~FlashBack~**

" Wookie-ah, berhentilah menangis. Aku pusing mendengarkan tangismu seharian ini " ucapnya dengan masih memeluk tubuh mungil itu kuat.

Ryeowook mendongak dalam pelukan possessive Kyuhyun, memandang wajah Kyuhyun sebal dan juga mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengacak surai coklatnya gemas.

" Hei, hei! Jangan memandangku dengan wajah jelek seperti itu " godanya yang disambut dengan pukulan halus dari Ryeowook di dadanya.

" Bagaimana mungkin aku tak menangis saat namjacinguku yang menyebalkan dan tak romantis ini akan meninggalkanku? "

" Hanya dua tahun, setelah itu kita akan bersama lagi. Dan setelah lulus sekolah kita menikah. Dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama " Kyuhyun mencium bibir plum Ryeowook gemas.

" Dua tahun itu sangaaat lamaaaa Kyuuu~ " rengeknya dengan mimik muka lucu. Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, ah~ jika Ryeowooknya terus-terusan berpose seperti itu ia tak yakin bisa meninggalkan gadis mungil itu tanpa menyentuhnya lebih dulu. Kkkk~

" Dengar, aku disana hanya untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajaran sayang, bukan untuk perang melawan penjajah " Kyuhyun mencob abergurau agar Ryeowook berhenti menangis. Dan benar saja, bukannya tersenyum, dirinya justru semakin terisak dan memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun seraya berkata, " Menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkan menyebalkaaaaaan~ "

Kyuhyun menahan tangan Ryeowook yang terus-terusan memukulnya, " Dengar Wookie, selama disana aku tak akan pernah lupa untuk mengirimu pesan, setiap seminggu sekali aku akan menghubungimu, lagi pula masih ada twitter dan facebook untuk kita saling bertukar kabar. Kalau ingin mengobrol dan menatap wajah tampanku kita bisa gunakan skype kan? "

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya, " Tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa memelukmu Kyuu~ " dieratkannya pelukannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. melesakkan wajahnya sedalam-dalamnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

" Kau ingin memelukku terus atau menciumku? "

BLUSSHHH~ wajah Ryeowook memerah dan membutanya semakin menyembunyikannya dari Kyuhyun. demi apa, disaat seperti ini bisa-bisanya namjacingunya itu menggodanya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, " Tak menjawab berarti dua-duanya ku anggap 'iya' "

" Jangan seenaknya saja "

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mulai menangkupkan tangannya di wajah kecil Ryeowook. mengelus pipi chubby yang memerah itu lembut, mengecup keningnya lalu turun ke kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook, dan mencium lembut pipi yang begitu gembul itu. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya saat dirasa Kyuhyun mulai mencium bibir ranumnya itu.

CHUUUU~  
" Mau berjanji akan menunggu kan baby? "

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya dan mengangguk " Aku akan menunggumu sampai kembali lagi di pelukanku " jawabnya mantab.

" Ne, setelah kita lulus sekolah aku akan melamarmu dan menikahimu "

BLUSSHH~

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun membuat kedua pipi chubby itu dihiasi rona merah.

**~FlashBack Off~**

.

.

Ryeowook tersenyum pahit saat mengingat hari-hari itu. Janji itu...

" Kau disini? "

DEGGG.. jantung Ryeowook serasa akan loncat dari tempatnya saat mendengar suara yang menginterupsi lamunannya itu. Dia hafal siapa pemilik suara ini. Suara yang begitu ia nantikan selama 7 tahun ini, suara yang begitu membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan sangat pada pemuda ini. Suara yang benar-bebar membuatnya melayang bahagia juga sekaligus menusuk relung hatinya. di tolehkan kepalanya pada sang pemuda, " Ah, kau juga disini Kyuhyun-ssi? Bukankah sebentar lagi pernikah— "

" Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Wookie-ah, aku muak. Tak bisakah cukup panggil aku dengan panggilan 'Kyu' seperti dulu ? "

Sekali lagi, jantung Ryeowook berdetak kencang. Seperti dulu? Mungkinkaahh...

" Yah.. aku sudah mengingat semuanya. Kau Kim Ryeowook, kekasihku yang ku tinggakan untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar, kau orang yang akan aku temui saat aku kecelakaan. Aku ingat janji kita disini. Kau...kau orang yang sangat aku cintai "

Ryeowook mematung, hatinya bahagia saat mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun mengingat dirinya. Rasanya ingin sekali berlari menerjang tubuh itu dan memeluknya erat dan tak akan melepaskannya lagi. Tapi apa yang ada dalam pikirannya tak gampang untuk di lakukan. Ini terlambat. Sangat terlambat.

" Mianhae, mungkin anda salah Kyuhyun-ssi, aku hanyalah seorang ya— "

" CUKUP WOOKIE-AH! KAU KEKASIHKU. KAU ORANG YANG KU CINTAI. JANGAN MENYANGKAL, AKU SUDAH INGAT SEMUANYA! " teriak Kyuhyun yang membuat Ryeowook terlonjak kaget. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. " Berhenti "

" Ku bilang Berhenti Kyu "

" Kyu. Ku mohon berhenti sampai situ! " pekiknya yang kali ini berhasil membuat langkah Kyuhyun berhenti. Air mata sudah membuncah keluar.

" Wae Wookie-ah? " tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Jaraknya hanya tinggal 3 langkah dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memangis, " Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang kau mengingatnya? Kenapa saat-saat seperti ini kau baru mengingatku? Kenap Kyuu~ KENAPA? " teriaknya histeris.

" Wookie... "

" Saat kau sudah hampir menikah dengan orang lain, saat kau sebentar lagi akan dimiliki orang lain, saat kau..akan benar-benar meninggalkanku. Kenapa Kyu..hikz..kenapa? "

Tubuh Ryeowook hampir merosot jatuh ke tanah jika saja Kyuhyun tak sigap menangkapnya. Di peluknya erat tubuh itu, " Mianhae, jeongmal mianhe. Aku akan membatalkan pernikahan ini Wookie-ah, sungguh "

Ryeowook menggeleng dan meronta-ronta dalam dekapan hangat Kyuhyun, " Tidak! Kau tak boleh membatalkannya. Kau harus tetap menikah dengannya. Kau pantas bersanding dengannya. Dia berasal dari kalangan atas dan kau pun juga begitu. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersamanya. Kau membutuhkannya Kyu "

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh lemas Ryeowook hingga membentur pohon apel di belakangnya, matanya menajam menatap karamel di depannya, " CUKUP! Aku tak mencintai Sungmin. Yang aku cintai adalah kau. Yang aku mau hanyalah kau. Yang selalu menungguku dengan kesabaran adalah Kau. Seseorang yang teramat menyayangiku dan menerima keadaanku apa adanya adalah kau. Aku tak butuh Sungmin. YANG AKU BUTUHKAN ADALAH KAU WOOKIE-AH. KAU..KIM RYEOWOOK ! "

Ryeowook terisak. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Di dorongnya tubuh Kyuhyun untuk melepas pelukannya. " Sungmin sudah menunggumu. Jangan biarkan mempelai wanita menunggumu terlalu lama "

Lalu Ryeowook berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan taman gereja tersebut. Berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk cepat sampai dalam mobilnya. Telinganya masih mendengar dengan jelas suara Kyuhyun yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Ryeowook mengabaikannya dan terus berlari menuju mobilnya. Saat sampai mobil, Ryeowook menangis sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan segala emosi dan beban dihatinya. Ini kenyataan Kim Ryeowook. ini benar-benar nyata dan ini adalah kenyataan yang menyakitkan. Segala sesak di dadanya benar-benar ia tumpahkan dalam tangisnya. Rasanya seperti ada lubang yang menganga di hatimu...

Dan begitu... menyesakkan. Benarkan Wookie-ah?

" Rasanya aku ingin sekali menghilang dari dunia ini " lirihnya.

.

.

.

**~FlashBack~**

" Ryeowook-ssi, kau adalah kekasih Kyuhyun kan? "

Ryeowook menoleh dan tersenyum manis, " Ya! itu dulu. Sekarang dia adalah calon suamimu " jawabnya enteng.

" kenapa anda tidak bicara yang sesungguhnya pada Kyuhyun? "

" Untuk apa? Menurutku, selama Kyuhyun bahagia maka aku akan selalu baik-baik saja "

Bohong! Bohong jika Ryeowook baik-baik saja. Ia benar-benar tak baik-baik saja saat mengetahui kenyataan yang seperti mempermainkannya itu.

" Memangnya kau sanggup apa jika aku merebut Kyuhyun darimu? "

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, membuat Ryeowook terkekeh. " Aku tak setega itu untuk menghancurkanmu. Dan ku pikir Kyuhyun cukup bahagia bersamamu " Ryeowook mengidikkan bahunya seolah kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan benar-benar tak ada artinya. Semuanya terbanding terbalik, semua berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Ini sakit dan teramat menyesakkan.

" Go-gomawo Ryeowook-ssi "

Ryeowook mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ohh, kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis mungil itu. Manangis? Yaappz.. tepat!

**~FlashBack Off~**

.

.

" Hikz..hikz.. eothokke Oppa! Aku..aku masih sangat mencintainya..hikz " Ryeowook menangis pilu dalam pelukan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa mengelus rambut Ryeowook sayang.

" Ssstt..uljima Wookie. Kau masih punya Oppa "

Jujur saja, Yesung sudah tahu sejak dulu bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun di hati Ryeowook. tapi selama ini juga ia tak pernah berhenti untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia sanggup untuk membahagiakannya. Sudah berulang kali kata-kata cinta Yesung utarakan, tapi tetap saja bahwa gadis itu menolaknya. Sakit memang, tapi bukankah sudah ku bilang bahwa 'berani mencintai berarti akan bersiap menanggung resiko tersakiti'.

.

.

.

Ryeowook diam berdiri terpaku. Matanya sudah benar-benar memanas. Air mata seolah tak ada habisnya keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Air mata itu seperti sumber air yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Ryeowook menyeka air mata itu kasar. Saat seperti ini ia tak boleh menangis. Ia harus tersenyum, yah tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun—nya yang berdiri di altar menunggu seorang gadis...hmmm Sungmin dan bukan dirinya.

Memory otaknya terputar kembali saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat Kyuhyun akan menikahinya, saat Kyuhyun sedang memakai tuxedo putih menunggu dirinya yang saat itu juga memakai baju pengantin yang sudah ia rancang. 'Ciih, benar-benar bodoh'— umpatnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook sendu. Memandang gadis yang selama ini menunggunya dengan setia, menatap gadis yang selalu ia cintai dan gadis yang rela terluka demi kebahagiaannya. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun tak sanggup untuk menikah dengan Sungmin, ia tak sanggup menghancurkan yeoja yang tengah tersenyum palsu seperti itu. Hatinya seperti di cambuk.

Mata Kyuhyun menyiratkan seolah meminta Ryeowook agar menahannya dan menggagalkan acara pernikahannya ini. Tapi Ryeowook membuang muka yang semakin membuat Ryeowook menelan ludah keluh.

Sungmin mulai berjalan menuju altar. Lagu pernikahan sudah mulai terdengar mengalun indah mengiringinya. Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun berdo'a dalam hati bahwa pernikahan ini tak akan pernah ada. Ia bingung? Haruskah.. haruskah ia membatalkannya?

Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook. dia mencita gadis itu, tapi sekarang ia akan menikah dengan Lee Sungmin? Jangan bodoh. Ryeowook orang yang kau cintai Kyu, bukan Sungmin. Lakukan sesuatu, jangan buat yeoja mungil itu semakin menderita. Belum cukupkah 7 tahun penantiannya yang menyakitkan itu?

Sungmin kini telah sampai di sisi Kyuhyun. gaun pengantin yang ia gunakan benar-benar cantik. Make up yang menghiasi yeoja bergigi kelinci itu pun menambah kesan imut untuknya. Di balik kain tipis yang menutupi wajahnya jelas nampak terlihat raut gugup.

" Apakah anda, Cho Kyuhyun. Bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai istrimu? Dalam suka dan duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit? Sampai maut memisahkan? "

Sang pendeta mulai bertanya pada Kyuhyun. wajah Kyuhyun berubah gugup, matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Ryeowook yang saat ini juga tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan menyakitkan.

" A-aku.. Mianhae aku tak bisa "

Semua mata tertuju pada Kyuhyun. semua menatap bingung pada dirinya. Apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sekilas lalu melirik Ryeowook. " Aku tak bisa menikah, sementara ada seseorang yang begitu aku cintai disana tengah menangis "

Kyuhyun menunjuk Ryeowook, membuat tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah menegang kini di paksa menegang kembali. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak sanggup jika harus seperti ini. Ia tak mau egois, ia tak mau membuat gadis itu terluka lagi.

" Kyuhyun benar! Aku tak sanggup bersikap seolah-olah menutup mata akan kebenaran yang terjadi. Tempat ini... seharusnya tempat ini diisi oleh dia—Kim Ryeowook! " ujar Sungmin tegas.

Semua mata kini memandang Ryeowook, air mata itu kembali meleleh. Takdir apa lagi ini Tuhan?. Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan altar menuju Ryeowook. " Aku tak berhak merampas kebahagiaan seseorang yang bahkan memiliki hati murni sepertimu, aku tak pantas mengambil tempat ini. Karena ini adalah tempatmu Ryeowook-ssi, ini adalah tempatmu "

Ryeowook menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya. Pandangan Ryeowook kembali terfokus pada Sungmin. " Go-gomawo " ujarnya pelan.

.

.

.

" Dengan ini kalian sah sebagai suami istri. Anda boleh mencium istri anda "

Kyuhyun membuka kain yang menutupi wajah manis dan imut Ryeowook. kyuhyun menyeringai menyebalkan, " Maaf aku terlambat. Tapi ini benar-benar seperti impianmu bukan? Dan Uhmm...aku mencintaimu Baby~ Saranghae~~ " Kyuhyun lalu mencium lembut bibir itu.

" Nado Kyu.. nado Saranghae~~ "

Mereka menekan bibir mereka masing-masing. Hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini dan juga saat ini juga di hadapan Tuhan mereka telah saling berjanji untuk bersama...

Selamanya...^^

.

.

.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu Sungmin-ssi "

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya memandang seseorang yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara,

" Hah~ entahlah. Rasanya sedih tapi juga senang "

Orang tersebut—Yesung tersenyum dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. " Aku juga merasakan hal tersebut "

" Ah~ mengingat kau selalu berada di dekat Ryeowook-ssi saat di butik. Ku rasa kau menyukainya. Benarkan? "

Yesung menggeleng, " Lebih dari itu. Aku mencintainya dan ahh.. pokoknya dia hidupku " jawabnya sambil mengidikkan bahunya. Sungmin tersenyum.

" Bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa ia tak marah padamu? "

" Umma dan Appa ku marah besar, tapi aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya, sehingga mereka mau mengerti. Sedangkan keluarga Cho? Engg, sepertinya mereka tak keberatan sama sekali. Yah, aku tahu kalau keluarga Cho dan keluarga Ryeowook-ssi saling mengenal. Hah~ jika mengingat hal ini rasanya aku seperti pecundang saja " Sungmin terkikik geli saat mengucapkannya.

" kenapa kau melepaskan Kyuhyun? "

" Karena memang itu yang harus aku lakukan. Lagi pula Ryeowook-ssi sudah cukup menderita selama ini. Dia mencintai Kyuhyun lebih dari diriku mencintainya. Jadi, tak ada alasan lagi untukku mempertahankan hubungan tak masuk akal ini. Dan lagi aku juga sudah sadar sejak awal bertemu Kyuhyun, bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai. "

Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. " Yah. Itulah takdir. Mereka sudah ditakdirkan. Dan kita tak bisa merusaknya "

Sungmin mengangguk. " Bagaimana rencanamu selanjutnya? "

" Molla~ sepertinya aku akan mencari cinta yang baru, yaa walaupun mungkin tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Kau? " tanya Yesung balik.

" Aku akan kembali ke kanada. Sama sepertimu aku akan mencari seseorang yang bisa membutaku lupa akan Kyuhyun "

Keduanya sama-sam tersenyum. " Semoga kau bahagia "

" Kau juga "

.

.

.

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun saat ini tengah saling berpelukan di sofa depan ruang tamu mereka. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengelus anak rambut Ryeowook. sudah lama sekali mereka tak seperti ini. Kyuhyun merindukan gadisnya yang cengeng ini.

" Kenapa kau berbohong? "

Ryeowook mendongak untuk melihat wajah tampan suami barunya itu, " Apa? "

" Kenapa tak mengatakan siapa dirimu sesungguhnya dari dulu? "

Ryeowook yang awalnya tak mengeryi pun akhirnya kini sudah paham apa yang dibicarakan suaminya itu, " Mana bisa seperti itu, kau pasti akan mengecap aku sebagai orang gila "

" Kenapa tak menahanku saat aku akan menikah dengan Sungmin Noona? "

" Karena ku rasa dia bisa membahagiakanmu "

" Kenapa tak mengucapkan yang sesungguhnya dari awal? "

" Apa? Kau benar-benar gila Kyu? Kalau aku saat itu langsung membeberkan semuanya di depanmu yang sedang hilang ingatan, mungkin kau dan Sungmin-ssi tak akan mau memesan baju pengantin di butik ku, dan yang lebih parahnya kau akan menjauhiku "

Kyuhyun tertawa, " ya, kau benar baby, mungkin saat itu aku akan berfikir bahwa kau adalah fans beratku " narsisnya sambil menyeringai, " Eh, bukankah dulu kau memang fans beratku? "

Ryeowook mendengus, " Ciih, dasar narsis "

" Itu kenyataan "

" Ya, ya! sesukamu lah Kyu, tapi yang pasti kau harus ingat bahwa dulu kau lah yang mengejar-ngejarku " kali ini Ryeowook lah yang menyeringai menang.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata bosan " Terserah, kau yeoja paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui "

Ryeowook terkekeh saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang ditekuk karena merasa aib nya di masa lalu di buka. Kkk~ malu eoh?

" Nggg? Meskipun aku menyebalkan kau menyukaiku kok "

Kyuhyun memandang Ryeowook sayang, " Ya! aku sial sekali bisa mencintai dirimu yang begitu berisik, cengeng dan menyebalkan "

CHUUUUU~

Diciumnya gemas bibir merah itu. " Saranghae~ "

Ryeowook tersenyum, " Nado Saranghae My Evil Prince "

Kyuhyun merengut saat mendapat julukan 'Evil Prince' ciihh, yang benar saja.

" Meskipun Evil aku tetap mencintaimu "

CHUU~

Kali ini giliran Ryeowook lah yang mencium bibir namjanya itu, Kyuhyun menyeringai.

" Bagaimana kalau ku buat kau tak bisa berjalan besok pagi Chagy~~? " tanyanya mendesah. Ryeowook merinding saat Kyuhyun meniup telinganya.

" Enggghh~ ja-jangan macam-macam Kyuhhh~ "

" Tidak macam-macam kok chagy, tapi hanya satu macam "

HUP!

di gendongnya tubuh mungil itu menuju kamar, Ryeowook hanya bisa bersemu merah dan menyembunyikannya di perpotongan leher Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya semakin membuat Kyuhyun bergairah. Kkk~

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Kyaaaaa* FF ini saya specialin buat para readerdeul yang kemaren udah rqst yaaaa *hug*

Udah dibuatin nihh... gimana gimana gimana? Jelek yaahh? :O

Mianhae, lagi lagiiii saya ngebut buatnya, jadi jeongmal mianhae kalau feel nya gak dapet /plak/

Oke... setelah baca tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian... silahkan isi di kotak review ^^ *wink*

.

.

.

**Ryeowook's Wife ^^**


End file.
